


【铁虫】失意人-4

by kdashmj



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 四十歲 電子工程教授 鐵 x 二十四歲 實習教授 蟲床伴梗。互相取暖。先性後愛。





	1. Chapter 1

Tony不知道这一切是怎么开始的。  
他依稀记得Peter跟在自己身后，二人坐电梯时他仍然还在抽着身体擦着眼泪。进了宿舍房间后，Tony在室内开了一盏昏黄的夜灯，倒了杯水给Peter，轻道一句：“你叔叔的事情，我很遗憾。”

男孩只是点点头，接过那杯水：“Mr.Stark，你父母亲的事情，我也很遗憾。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“Natasha偷偷告诉我们的。”  
“我们？”男人问，“所以大家都知道了？”  
“我想是的。”

Tony没有什么反应，心里想这样也好，免得他还得花时间跟那群混蛋们解释自己父母亲的状况。他轻轻叹气，盯着男孩那双过于红肿的眼睛，还有眼角处仍然泛着水光的痕迹。他不晓得自己是带着怎样的心情伸手替Peter擦拭泪光，当他留心时，二人之间的距离早已挨得十分靠近，Tony甚至还能清楚看见男孩白皙皮肤上的小雀斑，还有鼻梁上有着淡淡的疤痕。

一直到Peter那双清澈眼眸与他互视时，空气的味道彷佛改变了，他闻见男孩卷发的香味，衣服被太阳曝晒过的温度，以及那双嘴唇……泛着水润的光泽。而Tony的大眼睛和Peter同样装满了疲累，他们丢弃了面具，让坚定的意志以及伪装一并消融在泛着小雏菊香味的空气里。

他们都是失意人，需要安慰和一个宣泄的出口。而对方正是那个出口──

 

“唔啊……”  
Peter被吻得头晕目眩，然而唇舌之间可是一点也不示弱，他两手紧紧抱着Tony的颈肩，把对方给予的交缠和欲望都吞进喉咙里。Tony抱着人砸进柔软的床铺，扯着男孩身上单薄的T恤，那双薄唇比想象中柔软和美味，他几乎舍不得把自己从他嘴上移开。

“你有跟男人做过吗？”男人是一边啃咬他的嘴，一边将人禁锢在身底下。  
“没有。”Peter同样渴求地扯下Tony身上的领带和衬衫，两脚毫不客气蜷紧了他健挺的腰际，“但你可以教我，我学习能力很好。”  
“我知道，”Tony挑着眉毛笑了一声，径自解开皮带脱下裤子，“让我看看你是不是个好学生，Peter Parker。”  
他就当着男孩的面把硬挺的阴茎掏了出来，用眼神指示对方下一步该怎么做。而Peter优秀的理解能力和行为足以证明──他确实是个称职的学生。

他毫不犹豫跪在Tony双腿之间，把那根粗长的性器含在口中，吸吮吞食。虽然技巧生涩地显示他真没跟男人做过，但Tony不得不承认他仍然十分享受男孩柔软的口腔和灵活的舌根。  
“我可以给你打个七十分，”Tony沙哑地说，“如果你再把牙齿收进去一点，会更棒。”  
Peter照做了，顺利让Tony爽得忍不住摆动腰肢，享受地操着他潮湿软嫩的嘴。  
“咳！咳！”一下下猛烈的活塞，Peter终究忍不住咳了起来，耳根子发红滚烫，就和他早已浑身出汗的身体一样燥热。Tony则是弯下腰，连着底裤一起扯下了男孩下半身的遮蔽，像个指导老师一般下达命令。

“好好学学，或许有一天你会用到。”

他弯下身埋了下去，一口含住Peter的阴茎，经验不多的男孩登时呻吟起来，尝到了所谓极为富含技巧性的口活，彷佛连肉炷上的每根青筋都快烧起来一般痛快，爽得他尾椎发麻浑身颤抖，任凭剧烈的快意蒸得脑袋发晕空白，更是诚实地敞开双腿挺着腰，把自己送往更快活的地方。

“好……好棒……”男孩忘情地喊着，两手插进Tony的发丝，有些粗鲁地揪着对方，极为配合那吞吐的节奏，一下下放肆地扭腰摆臀。不用多久，Peter僵直了身体射进Tony的嘴里，连喘息声都被淹没在那一口口粗重的呼吸之下。

“唔……啊啊……”当Peter被三根手指打开之后，他已经毫无顾忌地主动骑上Tony，急躁地把舌头伸进男人的嘴里肆意倒弄。  
Tony接纳了男孩的迫不急待，两手掐着那极有弹性的臀肉，向外扳开后直直压入双腿之间火烫的阴茎上，慢慢地把欲望插进那张贪吃的小洞里。  
“嗯啊！……哈啊！”男孩几乎胀红了脸，蹙着眉毛有些痛苦，却只是咬着牙不让自己喊停。  
“嘘──”Tony轻轻地啄吻那道耸立的眉心，“忍耐一下。”  
他低头和男孩接吻，耐心地等待他适应一切。很快地，Peter早他一步骑在身上摇晃，更没收敛那一声声放浪的呻吟。Tony舔着嘴唇享受这一幕，像是一幅漂亮的油画，一抹清纯澄澈的轮廓就在眼前暴露难得一见的放荡，犹如一滩春水在眼前融化再蒸发。  
“你很喜欢，”男人笃定地说，“看不出来你是第一次。”  
Peter这才有些难为情，但也顾不了其他，伸出舌头舔着Tony的耳根。  
“那你……那你是第一次吗？怎么不少说点话……把力气留着操我。”  
真想不到平时看起来乖巧顺从的男孩，竟会在床上挑衅自己？男人觉得讶异但更惊喜。  
“你会后悔说出这样的话。”Tony笑了一声，抱着男孩腰间就将人压在身底下，摆手翻了过去，从后面狠狠地进入，一下一下插进了最深最敏感的地方。  
Peter几乎疯狂地喊着，连嘴边的唾丝都溢了出来，极致的快感几乎将他的理智扫得支离破碎，更让他本能地撅起了臀部，配合对方进攻那最敏感的前列腺。  
“给我……哈啊……快点……”  
那双丰满的臀部早已被掐得满是红印，前端的阴茎在Tony收不住力地道抽插之下，很快地流出了一股股乳白液体。爽得Peter颤抖全身，脑袋一片空白，连呼吸都停滞在此时此刻──

这一夜很疯狂，两名失意人互相取暖拥抱，舔舐伤痕，让欲望快感支配一切，只求能一起渡过漫长又折磨的黑夜。

TBC.


	2. 【铁虫】失意人-7

Tony和Peter一起回到公寓里。

他和Peter互相陪伴半年时间，第一次踏进这个小地方。它的味道很好闻，像是厨房里烤着面包的气味，参杂些许窗台边山茶的花香。这样的住宅拥挤窄小，还能听见隔壁邻居拨放的音乐，不过屋子里充斥着说不尽的温煦和舒适，还有一张一张贴满回忆的照片墙。

Tony挺喜欢的，只是没表现出来。

“这么晚了就别喝咖啡了。”Peter径自从冰箱里取出抹茶牛奶，倒在马克杯中，“我在超市里发现这款牛奶很好喝，你喝喝看。”

Tony轻啐一口，香浓的滋味在舌尖蔓延，随后左顾右盼：“你的房间在哪？”

男孩眨眨眼，迟疑一秒便把人带进了房间里。他率先开灯，接着弯腰把随处披挂的衣服和杂物捧在怀中。  
“有点乱，我没想过今天会有人来家里拜访什么的……”

男人不太在意，四处看了个遍后没询问对方就坐上了床铺，随后看见地板上的小书桌，堆着一本本参考书籍，上头的笔记本电脑正在制作投影。

“哦，我还没来之前你在干正经事啊？”  
“是的，”Peter搔搔头，“这些东西我今天晚上得搞定，否则明天课堂就没教材可用了。”  
“你该学学我，不用投影上课的，”Tony挑眉地说，“只要白板和一支笔。”  
“那是我的目标。”男孩叹口气，关于教书方面他确实还需要磨练，“我已经毕业了，不需要再花时间在课业上，会慢慢改掉这个习惯的。”  
“我只是随便说说，”Tony忍俊不禁，“你不必这么严肃回答我。”

Peter翻了白眼，提手指着卧室门外：“我必须继续处理这些，Mr.Stark，你自便吧，看看电视还是什么的都可以。”

“嗯。”  
男人应了一声，但终究没有离开Peter的房间，他看着男孩盘腿坐在地毯上，专心地制作教材，看也没再看他。Tony躺在床上滑了几下手机，没一会跟着坐到他身边，手指着计算机屏幕：“你不觉得你这一大段很冗长，和学生自己阅读课本有甚么区别？”  
“是吗？”Peter歪着脑袋，“我只是先制作大概，还没修改。”  
“照你这样的速度，天亮了也做不出个象样的投影。”男人抢过那人手中的鼠标，“给我。”  
“嘿！”男孩撇嘴不开心，“你这个工学院的干啥干涉理学院的教学方式啊？”  
“因为我很无聊。”

呃，如此干脆直白的回应，登时让Peter不知该如何继续吐嘈。

Tony花了五分钟制作十分简约单调的信息补充，大概就像是课本的主目录那样简单暴力，Peter在旁捧着脑袋生无可恋。

“我绝对不要用这玩意上课，”男孩把鼠标抢回手中，“你肯定是想陷害我的。”  
“是你说，不带投影的教学方式是你的目标，”Tony忍不住继续捉弄，“你得尝试，我愿意坐在你的课堂上旁听，适时替你补充内容，怎么样？Parker教授？”  
“我才不要！别闹了！”Peter抬手怼着那人的肩膀，“你去客厅看电视看书发呆什么的都好，别来打扰我啦！”  
“真是太让我伤心了，”Tony揪住那人的手心，发现十分冰凉，“欸，你的手也太冰了吧？”  
“我一直以来都这样，”男孩急着想完成工作，随口乱道，“我们睡了那么多次你都没发现？”  
眨眨眼，Tony的大眼睛里闪着一丝困惑，随后把那只冰冷的手捧在嘴边呼了几口热气：“真抱歉，我真的没发现。”  
这样的举止让Peter心跳加速，想抽回手却又被抓得更紧：“嘿？干啥呢？我只是随便说说的而已，这不重要。”

男人看出了他的局促，轻轻将人拉进怀里，低头亲吻对方有些发红的耳根。

“Peter，我想做。”  
温热呼吸扫过一阵，让Peter起了鸡皮疙瘩，有些讶异地问：“现，现在？”  
“可以吗？”Tony轻声地说，把自己的体温从双臂里传递过去，“早在我进到房间就硬得快爆炸了。”  
Tony大方地将Peter的手按在跨间，让他清楚知道他并没有夸大其辞。而男孩眼神犹豫，支支吾吾半天找不到理由拒绝，

“可是……”  
“你这样的反应，”Tony倒也不想勉强，“代表你不喜欢，不喜欢我在你房间对你做这样的事情？”  
“不是，”Peter垂下眼帘，“只是，我这里没有润滑剂，或是其他可以帮忙润滑的东西……”  
“嗯？”男人忍不住嘴坏，“意思是，你平常都不会安慰自己的后面？”  
Peter僵直了身体，感到浑身发热：“并，并不会好吗！”  
“别激动，开个玩笑而已。”Tony亲吻他的脸颊，嘴唇在上面摩娑，“我可以用舌头解决这件事情，你想要吗？”  
“什么？”男孩蹙着眉毛，猛地摇头，“不，别搞那招，上次我差点……咳！我不喜欢……”  
“是吗？你上回看起来很喜欢。”  
“你……你今天怎么了？”Peter挣脱他的拥抱，“Mr.Stark，你平常是不说这样的话的。”  
“好了，不逗你了，”Tony两手一摊，自讨没趣，“我什么也不做，但在我想睡在这里，可以吗？”  
“当然可以，如果你不嫌弃我的床铺很小很硬的话……”Peter说到一半总觉得过于反常，眼神严肃起来，“Mr.Stark，你是发生什么事了吗？”  
“怎么这样问？”Tony起身躺回床铺上，敷衍地说，“我只是很无聊。”  
“好吧，”Peter叹口气，转过身停顿一会又朝他看去，“Mr.Stark，虽然我们平常几乎不问也不说，但你若有事情，还是可以告诉我的，如果你想……”  
Tony转头看向那双清澈的眼眸，煽动那密实的睫毛，露出一抹好看的笑：“好的，Mr.Parker。”

 

这一夜，窗外飘着轻盈的雪花，堆在窗棂边闪着月光的颜色。室内的温度升高，让透明玻璃上垄罩一层雾气。Peter熬得很晚，而Tony躺在床上也没真的休息睡觉，只是有一句没一句地和他说话。男人早已将外套马甲都脱了下来，挂在前方的椅背上，他的白色衬衫上仍然有着鲜花香气，缭绕在Peter鼻尖，不肯离开。  
Tony难得话多了一些，叼念起他的父亲曾在某一年的下雪夜，和他玩过唯一一次的雪仗，虽然隔天他重感冒差点引发肺炎住院，但他认为值得，没有什么比这个回忆更值得。

他说起了刚毕业时曾帮助Steve追求某位女孩，结果那位女孩暗恋的人居然是Sam。还有某年和父亲大吵一架的隔天宿醉，差点忘记要参加Clint的婚礼。说着说着，Peter觉得话题渐渐朝向夸大无稽，包括Tony怀疑Natasha是俄国来的间谍，只是因为她千杯不醉，还能单手单挑比她高壮的Steve。再来，Fury是某个帮派的老大，或是黑手党之类的教父，他当校长只是个兴趣或是障眼法等等的荒唐想像。

Peter被逗笑了，他很少听Tony主动谈论自己或是他身边朋友的事情，如今他竟然有种光是聆听男人的胡言乱语，也是一种享受的错觉。男人滔滔不绝，偶尔伸手挠挠男孩的痒，再调皮地偷按几下笔记本电脑的按键，干扰他的专注。因为他想看见男孩那双眼睛弯起笑意，朝着他坦露开怀，而不是蹙着眉毛投入工作，把他当成空气一样不存在。

Tony本来却是打算遵守承诺什么也不干，却在Peter完成工作关上计算机，起身挤进那张小单人床后，改变了主意──

 

Peter被他從後方紧紧抱在怀里，那身精瘦而结实的身体此时却冷得像冰块。Tony蹙起了眉毛，稍稍施了点力气将横在对方腰间的手臂收紧，亲吻他卷翘的头发，上头有着清晰的薄荷，就和平常一样，干净又自然。

“我给你换一张厚一点的地毯，好吗？”  
“蛤？”Peter在黑暗中眨眨眼，“为什么要做这种事？”  
“因为……”停顿的语落拉长，让男孩想象着身后的男人正在苦恼的表情。  
“因为你很无聊？”  
“对，”上扬的语气显示Tony正在笑，“因为我很无聊。”  
缓缓地，Tony的手指滑进了男孩的衣服里，轻轻在他敏干的腰际摩娑，细致的感触让Peter颤栗起来，在他想要开口阻止时，男人的手掌便直接伸进了Peter的棉裤里，隔着底裤搓揉他早已挺立发烫的性器。

“Mr.Stark……”男孩按住了他的手，“我明天六点要起床……”  
“我不进去，”Tony说了一句，带上气音，足以逼疯任何人，“让我摸摸你。”

Peter纵容了对方的爱抚，任凭他将自己拢在臂弯里，温暖他冰凉的肌肤。感受他圈住双腿之间的硬挺，感受他的来回的节奏，让热燥发红他的耳尖。

自从他们俩互相陪伴以来，从来没有一次躺在床上是这么的单纯，单纯地为了想让彼此快乐或舒服，没有任何宣泄以及转移情绪的肆意疯狂。就像是一对爱侣，不用拥有任何理由，不必看见眼泪或是脆弱的笑容。

只要我想──我便能让你的眼眸覆上因我而高涨情欲的颜色。

Tony紧紧拥着男孩单薄的身子，投入了点燃欲火的乐趣，仔细聆听对方轻呼的喘息和呻吟。直到男孩僵直身体，腰间随着节奏而摆动，彷佛就要濒临高潮时──Tony停下了手边动作。

Peter难耐地喊：“Mr.Stark……？”  
Tony径自伸手褪去Peter的下身遮蔽，说一句把腿夹紧，男孩便感到双腿之间被插入了一柱又热又烫的玩意。他的腰际被紧紧捏住，一下下熟悉的节奏顶撞着他的臀部，双腿间被磨蹭的发红，敏感的会阴处更时不时被用力地捣弄。  
“想要高潮，你得自己来。”男人使坏地把Peter的手往前按。  
“你个混蛋。”  
Tony笑了一下，把自己挤进那温热柔软的肉缝里，发狠地操着Peter的腿根。Peter听话地圈住早已兴奋无比，并且饥渴滴水的肉柱，他背对着男人上下撸动，任凭Tony从后咬着他发胀的耳尖边喊自己的名字。

“Peter……”

一句呼唤足以让他奔向高潮，他忍不住翻身过去，将Tony的火烫和自己的一起捧在手掌心，主动送上自己的嘴唇，吮着Tony柔软的舌尖。当他们一同射出来弄脏彼此的身体时，着了魔似地和对方接吻，顾着把舌头绞进对方嘴里，吞下一声声破碎哽咽的喘息。

这个夜晚很不一样。  
Peter的心跳声彷佛能震动耳膜，他留恋男人身上的味道和体温，用舌头描绘他布满咬痕的嘴唇，他的呼吸朝他倾靠而来，像是雪地里的暖流，细致却温煦。

Peter期待，期待还能在漫天白色雪花的夜晚，看见这个男人站在屋檐下的背影，看见白色雪花沾在他的短发上，缓慢融化的晶莹……


	3. 【铁虫】失意人-12

饭店顶层的壁炉正在烧着，金红色的火光点亮了孤寂的夜晚，一点一滴地温暖整间房间。客厅里，两道无法分离的影子正在拥抱，他们着急地把舌头伸进对方嘴里，使用冰冷的手扯开对方身上的衣服。

“你得……靠近壁炉一些……”Peter扯着小胡子的衬衫，“你的身子好冷。”  
“如果你知道先上来敲门的话，”Tony咬着他柔软的嘴唇，“我也不必站在大雪天里当一根棒冰了……”  
“如果你记得先穿一件大衣的话……”Peter缩着肩膀，“我也不必感受你那……唔啊，冰死人的手伸进我的衣服里。”

Tony笑了一下，抱着人一起砸进地毯里。他们紧紧地纠缠在一起，嘴唇持续交换湿漉漉的吻，不愿分开一秒钟。男孩自然而然敞开双腿，夹紧了Tony的腰际，随后伸手解开他的皮带，却在拉下裤头拉链时被对方按住了手。

“我们可以先约个会，牵手之类的，如果你想。”Tony轻声说，“能给你带来踏实感的话，我不介意走一遍正常流程。”  
Peter眨眨眼，默默把手收了回来：“Okay，那我们现在就是准备盖棉被纯聊天吗？”  
“如果你想，”Tony伸手掐住他的下颚，“我不介意多给你一点时间思考。”  
“思考什么？”  
“让你确定──你喜欢我这件事情是不是移情作用？因为我们上床那么多次，你舍不得这份安慰。”  
“我不是！”Peter蹙着眉毛，“我……我没办法证明，但我可以确定不是……”  
Tony垂下眼帘，有些不满地说：“知道我上回的感受了吗？小朋友。你的质疑顺利地搞砸了我的告白。”  
“知道了。”男孩一脸委屈，“对不起。”

Tony的双唇摩娑他的脸颊，温热的呼吸互相交融，他的手心紧紧扣着Peter的颈侧，在对方情不自禁张嘴索吻时，狠狠地吻住他。他用力地啃咬男孩柔软的舌尖，刻意弄痛他，让他发出一声小小的痛呼，直到唇舌之间漾出了铁锈味……  
“你在……生气？”  
Peter能从男人的吻感应出他正在发泄情绪，但他没有抵抗，全然接受对方给予的一切。男人垂着眼睛继续索取他想要的，像在感受这个人的存在不是虚幻，不是梦里才会有的幻觉。他们的舌尖互相纠缠在一起，在彼此嘴唇上留下了咬痕。  
“我气自己比想象中还想念你，还喜欢你。”Tony沉闷地说，“也气自己浪费了这么多时间。”

壁炉的火光倒映在男人漂亮的眼睛里，摇曳的光影游移在Peter的轮廓，他的眼睛有些发红，浮出了些许水光。

“我很高兴，我不是唯一一个想念对方的人。”Peter主动地吻住他，想把这个男人的气味和温度都刻在脑海里，“Tony，给我你想给的，吻我的身体，留下你的痕迹……”  
这些话让Tony无法遏止地兴奋起来，他舔舐Peter的耳根，轻声说：“好好记住你说的话。”

Tony的吻变得更加霸道，像是要把Peter肺里的空气都掏空，他把舌尖抵在他的嘴里，挑弄每一处柔软而湿润的地方。他边吻边脱下了男孩的毛衣和裤子，手心抚上了对方敏感的胸前顶端，轻柔地揉捏。Peter发麻了头皮，感到前所未有的敏感和燥热，他不由自主想闪躲Tony的爱抚，却被对方更强硬地按住了手。

“怎么了？”  
“你……你别这样摸我，好奇怪……”  
Tony歪着脑袋，笑了一下：“我一直都这样摸你的，没有改变。”  
“是吗……”Peter发出呻吟，有些赧然地咬住嘴唇，“我觉得……跟以前不太一样……”  
Tony眨眨眼，像是发现了什么有趣的事情：“当然不一样，因为现在的你──喜欢我，而你感到害羞和不自在。”  
Peter像是被踩到尾巴的小狗，急着否认：“我……才不是！”  
Tony施点力气捏住了他的乳尖，使坏道：“那你干嘛闪呢？以前我也这样摸你的，可没见过你这么的……敏感？”

男孩觉得身体快烧起来了，一手摀着脸默认这些话，直到Tony埋头下去咬住了他胸前的肉粒。

“唔啊……”  
Peter的身体颤抖一下，紧紧抓住了Tony的头发。任由他来回舔拭胸口的敏感处，一波波细细痒痒的异样感点燃了他的身体。那根湿嫩的舌尖一路由胸前向下舔拭，在男孩的腹部留下一个吻痕，随后将对方的腿根抬了起来，亲吻Peter大腿内侧的嫩肉。

温热的呼吸全洒在男孩的敏感部位，他大口喘息，浑身早已布满细汗。男人俯下身子舔拭他冒水的前端，和那漂亮的柱身，一根指头则抵在穴口处轻轻按压。接连的挑弄让Peter忍不住挺着腰杆寻找更快活的地方，然而却被Tony一手掐住腰际，无法动弹。

Peter仰着脑袋看见落地窗上沾着的白雪，染上了壁炉燃起的红色火光，直到他感觉男人的手指缓缓插进身体里──没有润滑的甬道干涩而紧致，Peter蹙着眉毛喊了出来，Tony撑着身子靠近，咬住他的嘴唇。

“疼吗？”  
“疼……”  
“你湿透了。”Tony揉捏男孩不停流水的前端，“你想要我吗？”  
“我想……”  
话才说完，Peter又感觉到那根指头粗鲁地探了进去，疼痛感让他想逃开。  
“那就再也别走远了。”Tony掐住他的腰际，意有所指，“好好带着我的围巾，My boy，哪也不准去，只能待在我身边。”

身体的欲望让情欲的渴求越迭越高，Peter早已意乱情迷，他无声地点头，泪眼汪汪的模样令人更想欺负他。

“我不走……你先把手拿出来，”他呻吟地说，“好痛……”  
“拿出来之后，你想要什么？乖孩子。”  
“我想要你含住我，想要你打开我，插进我的身体里面……”

Tony似乎很满意这个回答，轻轻地抽出了指头。伸手拉起了Peter，让他趴在沙发上。Peter还没反应过来，便感觉双臀被扳了开来，随后湿润的舌头便抵进了他最隐密的地方。

“别！……哦天……”Peter一个激灵想挣扎，却被男人用力压住腰间，“别这样……我不喜欢这样……”  
“嘘──”

Tony没有理他，径自舔拭那个敏感的穴口，舌尖扫过周围的皱褶和分外敏感的神经，使得Peter不由自主收缩了一下，Tony在它完全湿润之后缓缓地探了进去。Peter的双手紧紧抓住了沙发，他绷直了身体喘气和呻吟，细微而极致的快感随着那根入侵的的舌头汹涌而来。

过分柔软的触感让他快要疯狂，舌尖一下一下模仿活塞的动作，很快地将Petet推上了渴望的高峰。男孩的前端在饥渴的流水，后端被伺候地越发湿软。他光着身体却感觉快要烧了起来，起伏的胸前显示他无法顺利吸气，感觉自己就要在男人温柔的舔舐之下，融化成一摊奶油……

“拜托……Tony，拜托。”Peter被舔开了，他恳求着，他知道自己在恳求什么，他需要更长更粗的东西填满那深不见底的空虚。直到Tony的嘴唇终于离开了他，两根手指头便迅速地塞了进去。

“啊……”Peter发出了一声叹息，完全打开后穴紧紧咬住了Tony的指头，全身上下已经准备好要迎接Tony的一切。  
Peter饥渴地发出不满，想要被大力的抽插，不停地摇头呼唤：“Tony……插进来，快点。”  
Tony撑起身子从后方抱住了他，两根手指头缓缓地抽插起来。快感像是剧烈的海浪将Peter淹没，他爽得舌头都伸了出来，急躁地和身后的男人接吻。Peter的身体像是燃起了一把火，在血液里肆虐的快意越发凶猛，他的臀部不受控地追逐男人插在身体里的指头，他想要被贯穿，想要更多……

看出了男孩的渴望，Tony轻咬他细致的耳根，轻声问：“再说一次，想要我吗？”  
“想，拜托……拜托。”Peter的双腿在发抖，急躁地喊着，“给我，给我你的一切……”  
Tony解开了裤头，将早已蓄势待发的阴茎抵上了那湿软的小洞，缓缓地撑开了肠道，挺着腰杆插了进去。  
男孩仰高了脑袋，满足地呻吟出来：“好棒……天吶……”

男人舔了舔嘴唇，紧紧掐住Peter的腰际，毫不客气地开始了一轮新的律动。那根粗长的阴茎就像以前一样埋进男孩的身体，摩擦他最喜欢的地方。Peter的眼睛里溢满了泪水，他被庞大的欢愉支配意识，他欢喊着，伏低了身子迎接Tony猛力的撞击。  
紧致的甬道夹得男人头皮发麻，火烫的性器每一下抽插都能把更多快乐塞进Peter的脑袋里，让他再也无法思考和说话，只能让喘息随着奔腾的血液越发急促。沙发被撞得摇晃起来，男孩的呻吟变得支离破碎，墙上的两道影子正在疯狂地交媾着。  
Peter抬高了臀部，全身的细胞都在渴望更多，渴望被征服，渴望高潮，而Tony毫不吝啬地插着他，给予他想要的，让他飞向天堂。

庞大的快感疯狂肆虐Peter的意志，直到他忍不住哭了出来，眼泪一颗颗滴落沙发。他承受不住汹涌的快感像是被挡在城墙之外，又爽又难受。Peter啜泣着，底下的阴茎淌出的液体弄脏了沙发。Tony从身后掐着他，将舌头伸进他的嘴里和他接吻。  
男孩的手忍不住圈住了前端，上下撸动：“我好想射……我可以射吗……”  
“忍着。”Tony将他的手按在后腰处，“和我一起。”

Peter双眼迷蒙，感受燥热的身体被大力的进出摩擦，他在呻吟之中听见窗外细微的圣诞歌曲，而侧脸轮廓的光影随着眼泪而更加晶莹。他全身上下都被灌进了热能，身体感官被捣得乱七八糟。他在射出来的时候彷佛被掏空了灵魂，在剧烈的撞击中被延长了高潮，呼吸停滞……

 

*

 

尾声：

维也纳的雪停了。饭店房间里面，壁炉的火还在缓缓地烧着。Peter和Tony躺在地毯上，盖着温暖的被毯，紧紧相拥在一起。男孩窝在男人的臂弯之中，白皙的皮肤上都是昨夜放纵而留下的痕迹。他闻着Tony身上的香味，在睡梦中微微勾着笑。

直到一阵手机的震动划破了宁静。  
Peter醒了过来，伸长手从裤子口袋里掏出手机，看见来电者时还有点迟疑。

“Hey,Liz.”  
“Hey，Peter，”Liz的声音像在笑，“圣诞快乐。”  
Peter压低了嗓音：“圣诞快乐。”  
“Well，后天我就会抵达纽约了，我们约在以前约会的那家咖啡厅好吗？还可以顺道吃个饭，叙叙旧。”  
“嗯……后天我恐怕回不去美国，我现在在奥地利。”  
“啊？你忘了我先前跟你约好了吗？”Liz小小的抱怨，“你怎么突然跑去那么远的地方？”  
“因为……”  
“因为他来找他的男朋友，并且十天半个月都不会回去纽约。”Tony不知何时醒了过来，接过了Peter的手机。  
“女孩，妳若是想要约会叙旧的话我劝妳别浪费时间，Peter没空，他忙着和我滚在一起做想做的事情。然后，我这位现任男友超级他妈的心胸狭窄，不希望他和前女友说话聊天。就这样，别再打来了，因为我会直接使用他的手机把妳拉黑，再见了小朋友。”

啪一声，电话被掐断了。Peter看见Tony把手机扔到了远处，那双大眼睛直直地盯着他。

“你……在生气？”  
Tony挑眉地问：“我不能生气？”  
“不是，我本来也没打算要赴约的。”Peter心虚地说，“毕竟就像你说过的，我只是对她感到内疚。”  
“现在不管你对她是内疚还是内伤，我可是连你对前女友仅剩的小小愧疚都他妈的小气到了极点。所以你只能对她──没有任何感觉，好吗？”  
“好，好的。”Peter眨眨眼，乖巧地点头如捣蒜，“我以为……你不太像是会吃醋的人。”  
男人捏住了他的下颚，吻了一下：“你得习惯我们的新关系。我会是一个好情人，你想要的东西我都能加倍的满足你。但同时我也会是一个占有欲极强，动不动就爱吃飞醋的固执老男人。”  
Peter抑制不住上扬的笑意：“嗯，我想这没什么，我的适应力向来很好，相信很快就能习惯的。”  
“Good。”Tony满意极了，“记住你说的话。”

他们两个吻在一块，双腿不由自主交缠在一起，赤裸的身体在抚摸之中渐渐烫热。“不过……”Peter稍稍分了心，“我今天……就得赶最后一班飞机回学校了，Fury大概气疯了……”  
“你确定你要回去？”Tony刻意地说，“Pepper明天就会来和我讨论这次出差的细节，你不介意她和我睡在同一间房，我其实也不太介意你自己先回美国的。”  
“嘿……”男孩蹙着眉毛，“你拉黑了我的前女友，我想我也要和你同步这么做才能公平。”  
“这个要求是对的。”Tony笑了一下，“但我如果拉黑了我的CEO，我大概这辈子也回不去学校和你一起鬼混了，你确定吗？”  
Peter叹口气，妥协地说：“好吧，我可以为了这个理由宽容一点。”  
“好孩子，我能不能赶紧回到学校做个无忧无虑的教授，就靠Pepper了。”  
“我想念你宿舍的小房间……”男孩轻声地说，“也很想念和你一起睡在那张能看见世贸大楼的床铺。”  
“那你便留下来几天，我还可以陪你去逛逛对面那热闹的圣诞市集。”  
“我要找什么理由？回去学校我肯定会被Fury钉在墙上的。”  
Tony随口瞎说：“你就说你被外星人绑票了。”  
“哦，那个外星人的眼睛是不是特别大？”Peter调侃地说，“为了买好用的咖啡壶给我，特地跑了好几家咖啡馆呢？”  
小胡子愣了一下：“谁告诉你的？”  
“Bruce。”  
“啧，真多嘴。”Tony皱皱鼻子，一个翻身将对方压在身下，“说到这个，我还真有点想念你冲的咖啡了，My boy。”  
“嗯？我可以现在去给你冲一壶，如果你想。”  
“在那之前，你刚才口中眼睛很大的那位外星人，”Tony使坏地说，“想对你做一些实验。”  
Peter歪着脑袋：“什么实验……”  
“他想把家伙插进你的身体里，和你交换体液。”Tony边说边吻，看着Peter窘迫发红的面色后笑了出来，“老天，你怎么脸红成这样？”  
“你别用奇怪的语气说这样的话！”  
“先前那个还会在床上挑衅我的Peter Parker呢？快还给我。”  
“我不！我后悔了，我今天就要回纽约……啊……别，别舔……”  
“嘘──外星人要开始实验了，闭上你的嘴。”

 

END


End file.
